happy sunshine insane asylum
by janedoe24
Summary: life was horrible for jane in the asylum until he came and mixed up her life rated t because idk
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Sunshine Insane Asylum**

"Can I just have the crayons" said the girl in the goth clothes.

"Im sorry Jane but no you cant you need a level three privilage to use crayons" The therapist told her.

"Its just effing crayons what would I do with crayons,do you think ill just off myself with crayons" she complained "im also not allowed to use pencils, markers or colored pencils wtf"

"Im sorry jane but its simply not a good idea with the way you've been resisting our treatment" the man stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Ive been resisting ur treatment because im not insane" she rebutted "I just want to do some math"

"Well Im sorry but im not allowed."

"God these british insane asylums suck"

Jane rejoined the group of people hating her life. This was the day to day struggle for her. Jane was originally adopted as a child when she was found in Ohio but had some struggles fitting in. When she was 5 they tested her iq to be over 200 and her parents simply couldn't handle her. And about 4 years ago whe she was 13 they sent her off to a asylum in texas where she developed nervous ticks and strangly epilepsy. But it wasn't epilepsy not really it wasn't set off by flashing lights but by the screaming in her head. So they sent her to Happy Sunshine Insane Asylum where specialists were trying to "fix" her. Life had never been more down for Jane until the new doctor came.

* * *

><p><strong>In the TARDIS<strong>

"Doctor were materializing." River shouted over the whir of machinery.

"What, were not supposed to be here we were going to the movies in 40000 ad why are we here, what are you trying to tell me old girl." the doctor questioned stroking the dashboard.

"I dont know doctor but shes out of controll."

"Well then lets go see out side" he said as the TARDIS materialized."

They stepped out of the TARDIS into the brisk air, above them the Happy sunshine insane asylum hung as if by a thread.

"Well whatever or whoever it is the TARDIS wants us to find is in that building" the doctor proclaimed" ALON-Z"

As they heded up to the door the doctor felt a shadow cross his mind, a cry for help. He shuddered. They rang the bell and a short man answered. "Are you the specialists we called in?"

"Yes," the doctor lied flashing his sycic paper "this is professor song and i am the doctor, how may we be of assistance?"

"Well the patient Jane has always been hard to work with shes smarter than us and probably has read more textbooks than us, if we let her she would probably spend her entire day on her reaserch and her seizures just get worse." the man said "weve ordered every test but there is nothing physically wrong with her brain and she says when it happens she can hear the dying screams of an entire planet."

"Well, we'll just have to meet her then" said the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>GROUP THERAPY ROOM<strong>

"OK everyone" said the falsely cheerful therapist "its time to sit down and we can all talk together about our problems. I want you all to meet our new friends Heres Jane, professor song and the doctor. Doctor what exactly?"

"Just the doctor" the doctor stated.

"Ok Jane why dont you tell us a little about yourself?"

"I dont want to be here im not crazy, i just see and hear and feel things others cant not that im skitzophrenic of course, the spin of the earth, the song of the universe,the heartbeat of the sun. I just want to be left alone to do my reaserch and equations in peace." Jane said as she held her fog watch.

"Ok lets start with you Jane tell us about your problems." the therapist asked.

Jane grumpily replied "I dont have any problems"

"Yes you do dont be in denial, we all have them and from your file it says your clinially depressed."

"Im goth im not depressed" she muttered.

"You have attatchment issues since your adoptive family gave up on you"ignoring the interruption

"They sent me to a mental phycility"

"Theres a slight case of skitzophrenia"

"I already told you im not skitzophrenic"

"And you have your epileptic seizures"

"Fine I guessI am crazy" her voice rizing in anger "How does that help me"

"Well first of all when you come out of your denial we can treat you and reintegrate you into society." As the therapist was saying this Jane started hearing the familiar screaming. The sound of an entire world dying in her head.

"Shes seizing" the therapist shouted and two burly guys came to hold her down but the doctor stopped them and put his hands on her head and she stopped her seizure but the doctor could see the turmoil inside Janes head it flowed from her to him and he felt what she did. And he knew who she was.

"The scientist" he whispered


	2. Chapter 2

After the seizure Jane had the two burly men dragged her to her room while she was still unconscious. As they dragged her she dropped her fog watch, the doctor picked it up and started muttering to himself.

"Doctor what is it, whats wrong?" River asked her eyes full of concern.

"Well River if im right ,absolutely nothing, if im wrong however everything." The doctor said nervously.

"Doctor what do you mean?"asked River

" I may have found another timelord" in our midst" he said "Its Jane shes the scientist, I have her watch she doesn't know what it is but im going to show her."he turned the watch over to reveal its circular markings that were the galifraian language.

"But doctor who is this scientist" River questioned

"Shes an old friend of mine River a very old friend" he said with longing " lets go meet her shall we" the doctor seemed excited. Deep down he knew he had found her the lost timelord


	3. Chapter 3

**In the TARDIS**

"River I need you to trust me" the doctor pleaded

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" she inquired as he paced the TARDIS staring at the watch. He then made a decision. He scanned the watch and the results came up. It was the scientist.

"YES its her its really her" the doctor literally jumped for joy.

"But who is she?" River asked.

"She's another timelord or timelady I guess. She's a lot older than me and a prodigy even among the timelords. She was lost or kidnapped so long ago even I forgot about her. Even before the time war I worked with her in a group of scientists led by her. She was one of our greatest minds then one day she was gone from her house. No sign of teleportation, time travel no trace minerals or anything she just disappeared and left her family her TARDIS was missing too. Scans show she didn't use it but it was gone. Just gone, vanished, disappeared. Inside this watch is the consciousness of The Scientist." He said this all very quickly "we need to get to her and open it"

"Why do you think she disappeared?" River asked

"I don't know," the doctor replied "lets ask her"


	4. Chapter 4

**In Jane's Room**

Jane started to wake up and her head really hurt. She then saw the doctor come in and he had her watch. "Dude not cool give me back my watch, doctor whatever"

"Well the thing is Jane this is no ordinary watch and you are no ordinary crazy person" he said, "When I tell you to I want you to open it"

"Why?" asked Jane

"I can't tell you now you have to open it" the doctor pleaded

"Well what can you tell me?" Jane said sassily

" Ahh the scientist just as sarcastic as I remember you" said the doctor dreamily as if remembering old times.

"Seriously who are you your crazier than I am."

"No Jane I know you and you're a lot of things but you're not crazy" the doctor said firmly.

"Fine ill open my watch" and she did. Then a gold mist started coming out of it and the scientists consciousness returned. She remembered so many things they all came back to her it all made sense now. She remembered the red planet the 3 suns.

"Jane, Jane do you remember now?" The doctor asked.

"I'm not Jane," the scientist laughed, "I am the scientist"


	5. Chapter 5

Then she fainted. Just before she hit the floor the doctor caught her. "We should bring her to the TARDIS."

"Through the window sweetie" river said with a kiss on the doctors lips.

"Through the window" the doctor agreed and soniced open the window. "ALON-Z"

"Hey be careful with her head" River whispered "Don't forget the watch" They quickly carried her to the TARDIS.

**In the TARDIS**

The scientists head felt like it was splitting in two "urrrr" she moaned

"Hey don't worry it'll pass, its just your residual memories returning," The doctor explained."Youll feel normal soon, just stay down" he said as she tried to get up.

"How many cities were lost in the war? "The scientist asked she needed to know.

"All of them" the doctor said firmly. Seeing her face he added on to his sentence. "No we won but at the cost of Gallifray and its people, no one survived." He explained sadness overcoming him.

"So what of my family?" she choked out the words

"Gone, all gone" it was horrible to admit even to himself. He felt like crying, so he wasn't surprised at all when she did.

"But. I didn't. Get to say. Goodbye." She wailed" my little baby girl Dvora, my son Borusa, and even my husband Kyklos. Ill never see them again." Tears were streaming down her face they were gone. "But Doctor what of your children?"

"Same." Said the doctor flatly expressing no emotion. He couldn't it hurt too much. It was just as bad as having to break the fate of the planets demise to another Galifrayan. He couldn't tell her not yet, he didn't want her to leave him, not yet he decided. He had finally found some likeminded company. He wouldn't tell her he destroyed galifray, not yet.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" River looked genuinely sorry

"Its okay, I guess from my point of view they've been dead for 17 years" she started crying again.

"Shhh, Shhh Shhhh Shhhh" the doctor shushed her and put down a cup in front of her. "Here's some tea, im so sorry"

"Its just I wish I had said goodbye." The scientist poured out her final regrets.

"I do to" the doctor said


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Sunshine Insane Asylum**

It was 3:30 , time for Janes medicine."Knock, knock Jane its time for your meds…" she stopped in mid sentence as she opened the door. Jane was gone, her window ajar "DOCTOR," she cried " it's a code 3" shut down the building." Doctor Reynolds came bounding in.

"What happened her" he screamed

"Its Jane shes escaped out the window" through the corner of her eye the nurse could see a gold glint she picked it up " Isnt this her watch" she wondered

"Give me that " Doctor Reynolds said. She handed it to Reynolds. "We should report this to the police" he stated. "Well file a complete report this watch could very well lead us to Jane."

**Unit Headquarters**

"Sir, sir I have a police report on an escaped lunatic at the happy sunshine insane asylum"said the nervous intern.

"And what, I don't see how that has anything to do with what we do here." Said the officer confidently.

"Well sir she left behind this watch" there was the sound of rustling papers as the intern showed the officer a picture of the watch, the officer did a double take

"Get this to officer Martha Jones immediately, code 7, we have a possible sighting of the doctor, repeat, possible doctor sighting.

_10 minutes later in Martha Jones's office_

"Martha Jones we have a file on the doctor we need you to look at" a man said over the intercom

"Really what is it ? " she asked her voice peaking with interest.

"Its coming through the fax right now"

"Ok im looking…" she fell speechless. She saw the watch, how could he have used it again it was so weird.

"Mrs. Jones do you recognize it"

"Yes and it may mean trouble"

**haha see what I did there I might try to bring daleks and the master into this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Tardis**

" Its so quiet in my head"the scientist clasped her ears and shook her head.

"Yeah I know, you cant connect with other timelords because there arnt any to connect to."

"Doctor, how are you so calm and collected this is our entire planet? How do you not go insane with the silence in youre head?"the scientist questioned tears welling up in her eyes.

"I worked through it, I admit it was hard but itll fade, I promise. youll make it through." He said holding her hand.

"But whats left to go to?"the scientist asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." He said. "Come on" he encouraged"lets cheer up we can go somewhere to forget our troubles.. He flipped a switch, the TARDIS responded by shaking violently. " Im going to need some help with this scientist." He shouted over the noise. She got up and helped him.

"ok" she said softly. The TARDIS started to land." Dear LORD what are you doing to the gears." She said and covered her ears as she heard the sound the TARDIS made when it landed.

"But it's a cool noise I like that noise."the doctor pouted

"this is a T-40 TARDIS right, how long has it been since its gotten a checkup?" she questioned.

"Umm about…..500 years" said the doctor.

"FIVE-HUNDRED YEARS. Its been 500 years."

"umm yes, I know I should have gotten it a checkup earlier but nobody knows how to and"

"oh shut-up, ill do it"she cut him off in mid sentence.

"That sounds great," he said"but be careful with her shes my baby"


End file.
